Confession
by fenril
Summary: another one of many 1x2's but i couldn't think, so its a 1+2 but i guess its cute. please read it!


I was bored when i wrote this and didn't put much effort into it. The charas are OOC, btw. Anyways, tell me what you think, in other words, review it, please! pretty please with a bishouen on top! hehe, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing, or the characters or a car, church, valet boy, waiter, salad, Italian salad dressing, invitations, Con Edison, etc. It would be nice though.   
Warning: Hilde-bashing, slight Relena-bashing, Florida-bashing, biology, 1+2, shounen-ai (barely, gomen yaoi fans. I'm getting there.)

"Confession" (couldn't think of another name.)

"DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hilde screamed on the top of her lungs.

"I gotta stop her from hanging out with Relena." He mumbled to himself.

"DUO???! Where are you?!" She was looking frantically around, under the couch, in the closet and behind bookcases.

"I'm right here!" He waved his hands so she could spot him easily. "Does she get stupider by the minute just like Relena, too?" He said under his breath with amazement.

"Oh, there you are! A few letters came for you today. The first on is from someone named 'Con Edison.' You never told me anything about him!" She flopped down on the couch.

"Con Edison isn't a person!" He took the pile of mail with him to his room and locked it. He put the bills down and pulled out a manila colored envelope. "What's this?" He opened it with a letter opener and read its contents. 'According to this, Sylvia Noventa is getting married to some guy I don't know…says I can bring someone along. Good thing Hilde didn't open this and read it. I really don't want to bring her, she's so embarrassing sometimes!'

"DUO!!" Duo shuddered at the sound of her voice. "Telephone! It's Heero! He's on line two!" 'Heero? I can bring him…but he might want to go with Relena.' Duo let out an inward laugh at the thought. Heero and Sylvia had gone out for a few months but they broke it off. During then, Duo didn't know what to do and resided with Hilde as a companion. She got the wrong idea though. Duo picked up the phone in his room and took in a deep breath, they hadn't talked in a long while.

"Hello? Heero?" Duo was nervous and had butterflies in his stomach.

"Duo? Did you get Sylvia's invitation?" Heero was calm…as usually.

"Yeh, just got it. You going?" He was trying to build up to the point of asking Heero to accompany him.

"Yeh, but I don't have anyone to take with me."

"Why not Relena?" Duo chuckled. 'I guess he wanted to ask me.'

"Baka, who are you taking? Hilde?" Heero knew how annoying Hilde was.

"Okay okay! I know when to stop! So why did you call?" Duo was more relaxed.

"Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me." Duo tried to contain his scream for joy.

"OKAY!" He sounded over excited and caught himself before he went off sounding more like an idiot. "So, you wanna meet me here or at your place?" 'gosh, it sounds like a date or something. I don't mind though' A grin came across his face.

"I'll pick you up, around 1. Is that okay?" As calm as Heero sounded, his heart was beating fast, like he was running.

"Sure, it's fine! I'll see you in a few weeks then. Bye!" Duo wanted to end the conversation and wash his sweaty palms. He wasn't as calm as he thought he was. They both hung up and let out a sigh. Duo got up and ran to his calendar. He marked down the wedding and what time Heero was picking him up.

Heero got up from the phone and marked it down on his calendar with a red pen. He had a smile on his face and looked down at the picture that sat on the table next to his laptop. It was a picture of him and Duo. He wasn't smiling, Duo was, but he remembered how happy he was when Duo ran over and put his arm around his shoulder. He was also glad Quatre brought the camera that day. "Its been so long since we've been together. Sigh, maybe now I can tell him."

It was the day before the wedding. Duo came home with the suit he was wearing, fresh from the dry cleaners. He tried to sneak into his room without Hilde noticing. Too bad it didn't work.

"DUO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You're home! What's with the suit? Planning to take me out to dinner? Aww, you're so sweet! It'll be our 2 year, 7 month, 10 day, 16 hour, 42nd minute Anniversary! (She's been hanging around Noin, too) I remember the first day you came back and said you wanted to live with me again! You looked depressed and told me how Heero just started to go out with Sylvia…oh, the memories! I cherish everyday I'm with you and tomorrow, I wanna be with you ALL day! Starting tonight." She walked in front of Duo, head tilted up, eyes closed and ready to be kissed.

"Uh..maybe another day." He petted her head and continued the journey to his room.

"Duo," She said before he could close the door, "what about dinner? And our anniversary?" She looked hurt.

"Another day, don't worry. When it turns to 3 years, I'll take you out to dinner." He turned and started to close the door.

"REALLY?! That's only another 3 months, 20 days…" Duo closed the door to block out the sound. 'Good thing she didn't ask why I had this suit then. She really should stay away from Noin, too.'

The next day, Duo got up early in the morning to wash his hair, around 6 am, he needed time for it to dry. The time for Heero to come was soon approaching and Duo was ready to throw up.

"DDDDDDDDDUUUUUUOOO-" His name was cut off by the sound of a masculine voice telling her to 'be quiet.' There was a knock on the door and Heero came walking in. He had a black suit on and a shiny navy blue tie. His hair was in the usual shape, the intensity of his eyes was the usual but considered above average to normal people.

"Ready to go?" Heero tilted his head towards the door. Duo stood there staring with wide eyes and tried not to drool. He nodded a 'yes' and proceeded out. Hilde was nowhere to be seen. Duo let out a soft 'Thank you' and closed the front door. They climbed into Heero's silver BMW Z3 2-door Roadster, money was not much of a concern for him. They drove down at least two blocks until Duo couldn't take the silence anymore.

"So how have you been lately?" Duo was looking down at his feet but saw Heero at the corner of his eye.

"Good. Its been quiet, not that work doesn't keep me occupied or anything." He shrugged off the last sentence.

"Work?" Duo tried to hide the surprise in his voice. "I didn't know you worked, what do you do?"

"I'm a computer programmer for Microsoft. Everyone has to work, that includes you." Heero glanced at Duo for a moment. 'His hair, it looks so soft…I haven't touched it in so long. Sigh.'

"You know I work! A salvaging business isn't as easy as you think Mr. 'I'm going to be the next Bill Gates.'" Duo said jokingly. "So, who else is going today?"

"All the Preventers, Trowa and Quatre. I dunno about anybody else though." There was a long silence. 'How am I supposed to bring this up? It's not an everyday thing that you confess to someone how you feel, especially one of the same sex.'

"Uh..Heero? I was just thinking, what do you think of me?" Duo started.

"Of you? Well uh..I dunno how to say it..but I-" Heero was cut off by the sound of the valet's voice.

"We'll take over from here. Your car I mean." The valet hand extended out to open the driver's door. Instead, Heero flung the door open and stared at the man.

"Scratch it, dent it, do any harm to it: you DIE!" Heero narrowed his eyes and walked towards Duo.

"Take it easy, man! Only the valet guy. I guess you're not tipping him, haha."

"Baka." Heero stated. 'Either way, I miss you and how you joke around like that.' A smile tugged at the sides of his mouth and he gave way. It didn't matter, today was supposed to be a happy day.

"I see you learned how to smile." Duo was looking at him while walking to their seats inside the cathedral. "Can't believe you actually took my advice." 'A smile really does wonders on a person.'

"So uh…what were we talking about before?" Heero tried to bring the subject back.

'He seems more open now…and talks a lot more then before. Or maybe it's just me.' "I asked what you thought of me." Duo tried to sound casual.

"Oh right. Well like I was trying to say before, that is what I was going to say," Heero took a breath before blurting out the three simple words he wanted to say since they met, "I-"

"I think you have to continue that thought later, the music is starting." The sound of the organ drowned out all the talking and the ceremony began. 'No! Why did it have to start now?! Heero seemed a little nervous answering that question. Wonder what he was gonna say.'

The ceremony went like clock work, nothing out-of-the-ordinary occurred or anything really spectacular. The reception came and they still couldn't continue the discussion. They were too busy talking to old friends and sharing their own stories. They kept in touch, but not enough to know what was really going on. All the 'used-to-be' Gundam pilots sat at one table while the Preventers sat at another. Duo and Heero sat across from each other. Quatre, who kept the most in touch with everyone, especially Duo, leaned a little bit towards the American next to him. He didn't want anyone else to hear the conversation, although the noise covered up any signs of talking.

"Hey Duo, did you get to talk to him about that thing?" Quatre asked in a low voice.

Duo replied without looking away from his plate of food, "I brought it up, inconspicuously of course, but ever time he tried answering, something always interrupts. At this rate, I'll never find out until someone else gets married."

"I'm sure you'll find the time to ask again. Are you going to the dinner after this?" Quatre tried to give his companion hope.

"Yeh, but I'm sure something's gonna happen to prevent him from answering again. Ever time he starts saying something, he seems to get all nervous." Duo stabbed into his salad and took a bite out of the lettuce.

"Nervous? Heero?" He tried to put the two words together, but it didn't seem to fit. It was like putting 'Communists' and 'good' together, or 'Florida' and 'smart.' It's like enzymes. 'Nervous' is the substrate and 'Heero' is the enzyme. The active site on the enzyme, which is Heero (don't get any weird ideas!), doesn't go with that particular substrate. (bio is rotting my brain) "Heero? Nervous?" He repeated again.

"Yeh, I know! It's weird. I think it's something important. You think he's trying to say he hates me?" Duo started to get worried.

"No…I doubt that. If he wanted to say that, he would have said it already. It's probably something he normally wouldn't say. Or can't say." They both thought on the idea a bit more when they both came to a conclusion. They both gasped and looked at each other with a smile. "Wow, who'd of thought?"

"I know! I don't think I can wait until tonight to hear him say it! BUT!…maybe I can." Duo had the biggest smile ever. Everyone at the table stared at him. Quatre started to giggle and the attention was turned to him.

"What do you think they were talking about?" Trowa asked Wufei.

"How should I know? I don't eavesdrop on other people's conversations!" Wufei stated. He was sitting next to Duo. Trowa looked at the Asian for a moment.

"You wanna know, don't you?" Trowa raised an eyebrow. Wufei grumbled and mumbled out a 'yes.' Trowa turned his attention to the other Asian sitting next to him. "What are they talking about?"

"I dunno." Heero replied plainly. "I can't hack into their conversation or their brains or something!" His voice changed from emotionless to angry.

"What's with you? It was only a question!" Trowa tried to calm him down and not draw attention away from the bride and groom.

"Hm? Oh, sorry, didn't mean to sound so angry." Heero took a sip from his cup.

"What's wrong? You usually don't get angry like that." Trowa tried to get all the information he could. Heero thought for a minute. All the pilots knew how Heero and Duo felt towards each other, except Heero and Duo.

"Every time I try to tell Duo how I feel, something interrupts us. I don't know how much longer I can keep it inside me especially when I came so close every time." He said it all in one, quick breath.

"Well, you can pull him aside for a moment and tell him. But that does seem a little awkward." Trowa suggested.

"Maybe. I'll see what happens tonight." Trowa assembled the information in his head and told Wufei what he found out. He planned to extract some information from Quatre next.

Quatre got up from his seat to congratulate the newly wedded. Trowa saw his opportunity and went with him. There was a bit of a line and it would be about a five minute wait. "So, what were you and Duo talking about?"

"Well, Duo was telling me that he wants to tell Heero how he feels about him. He started complaining about everyone interrupting them when they start talking about it. And every time Heero tries to say something, he gets all nervous an-" Quatre was cut off by a slight laugh from Trowa.

"Heero? Nervous?"

"Isn't it weird? Anyway, we came to the conclusion that Heero wants to tell Duo how he feels also." Quatre ended with a smile. "So, what were you and Heero talking about?"

"The same thing basically. Duo knows that Heero loves him, now?" Trowa started to confirm.

"Pretty sure he does. I thought he would've been more excited." They were the next ones to talk to the couple.

"Uh..I don't think he figured it out. If he did, he wouldn't be able to sit still and even eat. Hell, he'd be talking to Heero about right now, but he's not." He was looking at their table.

"Seriously? Then what did he think he wanted to say?" He repeated the phrase he just spoke to see if it sounded right.

"Probably something like…I think of you as…"

"…a friend!" Duo exclaimed into Wufei's ear. "Can you believe it?! He thinks of me as his friend! And I thought he hated me or something. I mean, look at the way he treats me sometimes."

"Are you sure? Did he really tell you that?" Wufei seemed like he was trying to ruin Duo's happiness.

"Well…no, but I just know it! Why else would he be so nervous?" Duo ate a piece of chicken.

"Whatever you say. Kisama! I didn't want oil in my salad! What are they trying to do?! Give me a heart attack! Where is the waiter?" He looks around frantically. "You there! Servant man! HEY! Don't look away when I'm talking to you!" Wufei gets up with his salad towards the waiter to complain. Duo chuckles and looks across the table at Heero. Heero looks back, but for a second and returns to his salad.

Later that night…

"Man! We just ate and now they want us to eat again! I'm stuffed already." Duo was announcing.

"Be quiet, Maxwell. You might be…'stuffed,' but I'm not. Especially after that salad incidence!" Wufei recalled.

"Oh yeh, what happened with you and that waiter?"

"Well, you see, first the waiter brushed me off as if I wasn't there, THEN he…" Wufei went off on his usual tangent with Duo listening.

"So, you gonna talk to him about it soon?" Trowa asked Heero.

"Trowa!" Quatre sounded surprised.

"What?" Trowa also seemed surprised by the outburst.

"I wanted to ask him first! You said I could." Trowa and Heero sweatdropped.

"ANYWAY!" Heero tried to change the subject a bit. "Don't worry about it. I'll tell him soon enough. I'll just have to see how things work out." They continued to walk to the dining hall. When they reached it, half of the room was already filled. They took their seats and waited for the waiter. Wufei was still talking.

"…so then I threw the salad bowl at his head. He stared at me like I was crazy or something! But then…"

After about one hour, Wufei finished complaining to Duo. Heero got up and called Duo aside before someone else had a story to tell. They stepped out into the garden. The sound of the music from inside could be faintly heard. By now, Duo completely forgot about his question and could only think of salad and waiters.

"You wanted to talk to me about something?" Duo asked calmly.

"Yeh, its about that question you asked me this afternoon." Heero looked at Duo's expression. It was the same. "You asked what I thought of you?" Duo thought for a minute and then his eyes widened.

"Oh right, I remember." Duo got all nervous and started shaking a little. "So, you hav, hav, have an answer?" 'Oh no, now I'm st, st, stuttering.'

"I had an answer for a while now. Are you cold?" Heero noticed how Duo was stuttering a shivering slightly.

"No, I'm fine! Continue!" Duo nodded his head. Heero blinked a few times and looked at the ground.

"Well, I really don't know how to put it…" He started to look at other things except Duo. "…but I uh..you see, for a long time now, I…I.." Heero couldn't seem to bring himself to say it. 'Why can't I say it?! Three words and all one syllable. Why am I scared? Why am I so nervous? I can kill a hundred people, but I can't tell one person how I feel. Why?! Rejection.' The word raced through his head, over and over, like a broken record. He didn't know what to make of it. He would never know if Duo would really reject him if he didn't try. But what if he does try, and he does get rejected? That would just hurt ten times more then if he never tried.

"Heero? Hello? You still there?" Duo started to wave his hand in front of his face.

"What? Yeh, I'm fine." Heero realized he was just standing there, staring into the ground.

"So, what did you want to say?" Duo brought him back to reality.

'Now or never.' Heero closed his eyes for a moment. He looked up into Duo's eyes. "I love you!" He said it all in one quick breath, a little bit too quick, but Duo still heard the words.

"What?" Duo replayed the words in his head again. 'I love you.' It wasn't what he expected, it was better then what he expected. A big smile came a across his face. "Really?!"

"Yeh." Heero was bright with embarrassment. Duo promptly glomped the Asian.

"Really?" Duo asked in a soft voice and stood inches away from Heero.

"Yeh." Heero replied back in a soft voice. They smiled at each other. Duo wrapped his arms around Heero's neck. He leaned in, closed his eyes and gave Heero a kiss with the full moon behind them. It wasn't a long, passionate one. It was a short, sweet kiss.

"Come on. We should go back inside before they come looking for us." Duo took his hand and lead him back to the dining hall. When they arrived, Wufei was contentedly eating his salad with Italian dressing, no oil and Trowa and Quatre were dancing together. "Wanna join them? I mean, besides those two drunk guys over there, they're the only guy couple here."

"What about us?" Heero leaned in close. Duo let out a giggle and danced with Heero…until Wufei finished his salad and was dragged up with Duo. Then Heero found out the valet guy backed up into a wall and he went out to hunt the kid down cuz the kid decided it was better to hide then to get killed. But this is Heero you're talking about. He found the kid and made him pay the bill to fix it instead of wasting a good bullet on him. ^_^   



End file.
